This invention relates to material feeding and conveying systems, and in particular to a vibratory material feeding system which is dynamically balanced and which includes a driver for the system which is isolated from potentially damaging vibration.
As set forth in my prior U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,051, which is incorporated herein by reference, vibratory conveyor systems are used extensively to convey particulate material from one location to another. In my above-referenced u.S. patent, disclosed is a vibratory conveyor system with balanced vibrating and counter vibrating components which is supported at a neutral, non-vibrating position. The conveyor system includes an electromagnet connected between the material conveying and counterweighting components of the system to reciprocally drive the components in opposed relative directions.
I have found that over long periods of time, electromagnet driving means such as that set forth in my U.S. Pat. No. 4,260,051 are susceptible to damage when the electromagnet coil forms a part of the vibrating system. In addition, I found it difficult to adjust the reciprocal stroke of the electromagnet driver in order to lengthen or shorten the strokes or soften the driving action. Finally, I have found it difficult to accommodate the overhang or cantilever type vibratory conveyor because of the need to counteract the off balance extension of the cantilever trough.